1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic connecting device for connecting a tool with tool bits of different lengths.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 478443 discloses a connecting device for connecting a tool with a tool bit. The connecting device includes a rod 20 consisting of a shank 22 for engagement with the tool and a socket 21 for engagement with the tool bit. A slot 23 is defined through the socket 21 for receiving a latch 70. Two rings 50 and 60 are respectively received in two grooves 24 and 25 defined in an external face of the socket 21. A spring 40 is mounted on the socket 21 against the ring 50. A collar 30 includes a first end, a second end and an internal face. A first shoulder is formed on the internal face of the collar 30 at the first end. A second shoulder is formed on the internal face of the collar 30. A groove 31 is defined in the internal face of the collar 30 near the second end. When moved past the rings 50 and 60, the first end of the collar 30 pushes them into the grooves 24 and 25 so that the collar 30 can be mounted onto the socket 21. The spring 40 is compressed between the ring 50 and the second shoulder formed on the internal face of the collar 30 so as to bias the collar 30 from the socket 21. However, the first shoulder formed on the internal face of the collar 30 is engaged with the ring 60, thus retaining the collar 30 on the socket 2. To insert a tool bit 80 defining at least one recess 81 into the socket 21, the collar 30 is moved on the socket 21 toward the shank 22 so as to align the groove 31 with the latch 70. The tool bit 80 can be inserted into the socket 21. When moved past the latch 70, an end of the tool bit 80 pushes the latch 70 into the deepest portion of the groove 31. Thus, the tool bit 80 can be inserted further into the socket 21. When the collar 30 released, the spring 40 moves the collar 30 on the socket 21 away from the shank 22 so as to disengage the groove 31 from the latch 70. Thus, the collar 30 pushes the latch 70 into the at least one recess 81 so as to lock the tool bit 80. However, the socket 21 includes a limited length from its free end to its slot 23 so that it cannot receive various tool bits 80 with various lengths from their ends to the recesses 81.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a connecting device for connecting a tool with tool bits of different lengths.
According to the present invention, a connecting device for connecting a tool with tool bits of different lengths includes a shank, a socket and a position retainer. The shank includes a first end for engagement with the tool and a second end. The socket includes a first end for receiving the second end of the shank and a second end for receiving the tool bits. The position retainer is capable of selectively retaining the socket in one of various positions on the shank. Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.